


A Simpler Time

by StayWritten



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crush, F/F, Gen, Oneshot, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWritten/pseuds/StayWritten
Summary: Weddings were beautiful, especially when it was Felix’s
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	A Simpler Time

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr under StayWritten

This was the most important day of your life.

Here you were standing in your dream garden, decorated to perfection with all the fine details that you’d personally picked out. Lights draped in the trees and bushes, accentuating the natural beauty of the garden. Everything was perfect. 

From your gown to the man in your arms.

The only man that ever mattered to you. Your best friend, your soulmate, and the one who stole your heart since day one. Soft music played in the background as you two enjoyed your dance. Your head resting on his chest, listening to the lull of his heartbeat.

His arms wrapped securely around you. He chuckled and placed a kiss on top of your head. “You look beautiful, you know” he mumbled against your hair.

You looked up at him and couldn’t help, but smile. You still got butterflies when he complimented you, turning you into a shy schoolgirl. “Thank you…” you placed your hands on his chest, as you swayed. Your fingertips smoothing down the lapels of his tux “You clean up pretty nicely yourself.” giggling you couldn’t hide your blush. This single moment in time was the happiest you’ve ever been.

You ~~wanted~~ needed this to last forever.

Your dance continued for what felt like an eternity, and even then you knew it wasn’t enough. You needed more time. He leaned down and cupped your chin “Hey…you’re crying…” he gently wiped away your tears. “And you thought you weren’t going to cry today, you’re supposed to be happy” he chuckled.

Smiling sadly you shook your head. “I knew I would cry today…I just didn’t want to.” He held your hand in his, placing a sweet kiss on top. 

“I hope they’re tears of joy. You made it through the wedding, and you planned the whole thing all by yourself. It’s beautiful…perfect…” he gave you such a loving smile. The venue was perfect, the fairy lights complimenting the beautiful outdoors, the candles, and lanterns setting the mystical aesthetic you longed for. 

“It’s over and now you can relax. That trip to Japan is looking better and better isn’t it? A whole week away, hot springs, and sightseeing. You always wanted to go to Tokyo Tower”

You nodded before burying your face in his chest again. “I can’t wait…” Sighing you looked up at him. “Thank you for the dance Felix”

He grinned “Of course. Anything for my best girl.”

Stepping back, you gave him a small smile that didn’t reach your eyes. “I think your wife is waiting for a dance” you gestured toward the beautiful, blushing bride that was mingling with the guests, speaking so animated and characteristically. Some brides would get upset that their new husband was spending so much time with another woman. But she was unbothered, even waving at the two of you from time to time. You weren’t a threat to her. 

You never were. 

He let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. “Haha I guess you’re right, Let’s just...One more song… ” He pulled you back toward him and danced with you. One last time. “You know I love you right…?” his low voice against your ear.

“I know…” you mumbled. You knew he loved you. Like a sister. You heard it almost every day. “I’m sorry…but just for tonight…can we pretend…like when we were kids…”

He held you tighter, in a silent understanding. “Like when we were kids…” 

Simpler times when you promised to marry one another, times when you would spend the entire day trying to count his freckles but always messing up, days when you’d fall asleep for nap time holding his hand. 

Days when he was yours.

It felt like it was only yesterday when you were eight years old, holding his squishy chubby cheeks in your hands to keep him still as you count his freckles. “I promise Felix I’m gonna find out exactly how many freckles are on your face.” you pouted.

And then again when you were sixteen at school formals. When he would sway you to the music and you held his face, that furrow on your brow deepening as you tried to count in low lighting. “Hold still will you, you’re making me lose count” 

He chuckled leaning into you. “Then get closer” he’d tease and you would get flustered and give up. It was the simpler times you were gonna miss. 

And in these final moments, you watched him carefully. Watched the twinkle in his beautiful brown eyes, watched how his face would scrunch up when he got shy, watch that gorgeous smile light up as he rambled.

Here it was, his wedding day and you held his face once again, looking over his delicate features. 

He couldn’t help but laugh a loud belly laugh, as he realized what you were doing. “Still haven’t figured it out?” his low voice teasing you.

“I would if you stayed still” you mirrored his smile. Your eyes darting back and forth from one side of his face to the other. 

“C’mon it’s your last chance. To this day no one has given me the exact number” he smirked. 

People say that everything happens for a reason. That there was some master plan that was mapped out and fate will bring you to the right one. And all you could think of is that the people that believe that must have gone numb to the pain of heartbreak. It was the only way they could still be so hopeful.

As the song came to an end he pecked your cheek. He squeezed your hand lovingly before finally letting go. “Have fun in Japan…”

You gave him a small shrug and smiled. “Have fun in Hawaii…” As he moved to walk away you called out to him one last time. “Felix… you have 109 freckles...” 

He chuckled and nodded “109, it’ll be our secret” he gestured to zip his mouth shut before throwing away the key. 

He gave you one final look before shuffling over to his wife and leading her to the dance floor. He pulled her into a loving kiss. Giving her the look that you never saw. He watched her like she was the most important person in the world. Like she was delicate and precious. Like she was his lifeline. 

He looked at her the way you looked at _him_.

Planning weddings usually brought you such joy. This was the only one that actually caused you pain. Felix’s wife was more so the career type, didn’t really have time, nor the know-how to take on a wedding, so when he talked you into it you couldn’t help but find the irony cruel. You always wanted to plan his wedding…Just not like this

You looked back at your finest work as a wedding planner and your finest work as a best friend. You always wanted what made him happy and always made sure he got it. Seeing the smile on his face you knew you succeeded. You got to see him off.

This was the most important day of your life. 

Starting today you officially stepped down as a best friend. He had a new one now. 

At least this time he was in love with her too.

“Goodbye Yongbok” you smiled softly before dipping out of the wedding early.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> I made my self sad writing this because I noticed there was a lack of Felix angst and I needed to fix that and welp, now I’m crying. ;_; ok cool
> 
> This was initially a old fic that I wrote like 5yrs ago decided to overhaul and repurposed and it hurt my feelings more this time around.


End file.
